Blood moon Angel
by Kamui Shirou Hellsing
Summary: Al principio, Kamui Shirou penso que los sucesos vividos en Tokio iban a ser todo lo que invadiera su vida, que ya no tendria que preocuparse, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaria si algo mas llama su atencion? Vampiros, ghouls, y una poderosa organizacion


Hellsing X

**Prologo**

Teniendo como imagen de fondo una hermosa noche llena de estrellas, acompañadas del astro que recibía el nombre de luna en todo su esplendor, completamente llena, brillante, y un poco mas grande de lo habitual, un extraño pero hermoso fenómeno que llamaría la atención de muchos…eso claro, si hubiera alguien que pudiera admirar esa atractiva imagen.Todo estaba completamente desolado, destruido, solamente se miraban edificios deteriorados y a punto de desaparecer, enterrados en un montón de arena que, aparentemente, fue juntándose desde hace mucho tiempo, eso quería decir que ese lugar no llevaba poco en ese estado. Debido a que es un ambiente nocturno, los objetos presentes en el panorama presentaban tonalidades azules, desde el más fuerte hasta llegar al blanco, eso si tenia un contacto mucho mas directo con la luna, que era la que proporcionaba la luz; en medio de toda esa destrucción, desastre y desolación podemos observar una figura, si, una figura sobre un edificio que en su momento fue muy alto, y ahora solo estaba cubierto por arena y tierra incluso hasta la planta mas alta, y eso facilitaba a aquella figura a estar de pie sobre una zona elevada, podría decirse que el edificio originalmente poseía unos treinta y cinco pisos, pero ahora tenia la altura de tres. En lo que a la figura respecta, se trataba de un joven de negros cabellos que se iluminaban gracias al astro nocturno, su piel era algo pálida, pero aun así poseía aunque fuese un ligero color, vestía unas ropas negras muy comunes, casi un uniforme escolar solo que con algunos detalles dorados, principalmente las franjas en las mangas y la cruz en su pecho, aunque dicha cruz estaba partida debido al hecho de que la camisa estaba abierta en el área del esternon. Su posición era casi totalmente firme, a excepción de su palma izquierda que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y que sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas, por lo demás no había nada en especial, solo faltaba mencionar que sus orbes, los cuales tenían un color naranja poco iluminante, estaban ligeramente entrecerrados. Con un aspecto entre la serenidad y la frialdad, el muchacho no parecía muy preocupado por la desolación y la destrucción que le rodeaba, como si fuese algo muy normal para el.

—Habrá que ir a otro lugar donde los edificios no estén tan deteriorados —se escucho un suave susurro al lado derecho de aquel joven.

La persona que había dejado salir aquel suave pero algo serio murmuro era una mujer, una mujer mayor que aparentaba una edad mas grande que aquel chico de ojos naranja, su piel era de un tono ligeramente moreno y sus ojos presentaban un suave color azul zafiro, además de que sus largos cabellos tenían un rubio tenue, y también una partidura que hacia que dos largos mechones le pasaran por los costados hasta su pecho, a diferencia del resto de su cabello que sobrepasaba la espalda baja. La presencia, y el susurro de aquella mujer sacaban de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, quien, luego de parpadear ligeramente y de entreabrir sus labios, giraba su vista hacia ella, notando también que la destrucción y ausencia de vida además de ellos dos se extendía por gran parte del territorio.

—Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿no es cierto? —respondió el pelinegro llevándose también la mano derecha al bolsillo de sus pantalones, y sin retirarse de su posición.

—No creo que nos quede algo por hacer en un lugar donde no hay nada —la morena menciono al mismo tiempo que giraba suavemente su cuello para poder divisar mejor a su acompañante.

En el rostro de la rubia se presentaba la ausencia de alegría o emoción, mas tampoco había rabia o enfado, sino que tenia una expresión facial muy tranquila y pasiva, claramente se trataba de una persona seria, al igual que el joven presente a su lado.

—Vámonos de una vez –murmuro de nuevo la ojiazul en lo que se giraba, dándole la espalda al muchacho y dejando que sus pies empezaran a moverse uno delante de otro. Y poco después, una vez mas dejo que su voz fuera escuchada—. Andando, Shirou Kamui.

El viento soplo con un poco mas de intensidad de forma coordinada al instante que la morena hizo mención del nombre del joven, levantando varias porciones de arena que no sobre pasaban la altura de las rodillas de ambos, también sacudiendo sus cabellos en distintas direcciones, pasando sus mechones mayormente por su rostro.

—Entendido —solo esa palabra salio de los labios del Shirou, girándose hacia la rubia dispuesto a seguirla.

Y, efectivamente, sus pasos comienzan a andar tras ella, pero no con una prisa de alcanzarla, iba bastante tranquilo, aunque eso si, un poco mas rápido que ella para no ir tan distanciados, caminando ambos sobre la arena que cubría totalmente lo que antes era, posiblemente, una enorme ciudad. Por mas que caminaran, ambas personas se iban a encontrar siempre con lo mismo, todo cubierto de arena, destrucción y desolación, no había alma alguna además de ellos, por lo que el silencio era algo bastante incomodo en situaciones como esta.

—Definitivamente aquí no queda absolutamente nada —la rubia se encarga de romper el silencio que había entre ellos, y soltando un ligero suspiro, prosigue—. Y pensar que hace un tiempo toda esta desolación era habitada por cientos y cientos de personas. Oye, Kamui —detuvo sus pasos al nombrar a dicha persona, girando su cuerpo para poder observarlo con sus azulados orbes entrecerrados, mientras este también se detenía y la miraba de forma fija, escuchando atentamente sus palabras—, creo que nunca me lo dijiste, ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

Parece que el joven se sorprende ante la pregunta, ya que sus ojos se abren de una forma un poco más amplia, pero no se coloca nervioso ni asustado, quizá solo extrañado ante la pregunta.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, pasaron algunas cosas antes de llegar a este lugar —comentaba el Shirou mientras daba algunos pasos hacia la rubia, continuando con su relato —. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Y no olvides ningún detalle —contestaba la rubia luego de asentir con su cabeza y observar fijamente al pelinegro, esperando que empezara a contarle.

Antes de comenzar a relatar cualquier cosa, Kamui regresaría a caminar poco a poco sobre la tierra que abunda en el área, siendo rápidamente seguido por la morena que se hallaba a su lado izquierdo.

—De acuerdo, si quieres que te lo diga… —hizo una pequeña pausa el joven, mientras que alzaba su vista observando las brillantes estrellas que abarcaban gran parte del cielo oscuro—…supongo que debo empezar desde que llegue a Tokio.

La rubia no hacia ninguna pregunta mientras el empezaba a hablar, algunas veces observaba hacia delante, otras de nuevo hacia el pelinegro, solamente escuchando las cosas que estaba por contarle. Solamente cruzaba por su mente que pudo haber llevado a Kamui Shirou al lugar donde ambos se encontraban en ese instante


End file.
